


The Deep End

by mikkiemak



Series: castlevania brothel!AU [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blood and Violence, Bouncer!Sypha, Brothel AU, Brothels, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Some Plot, prostitute!trevor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkiemak/pseuds/mikkiemak
Summary: This is a gift to my wonderful best friend Sera :)This is my first posted fic please be gentle with me lolI know its kinda short, I plan on expounding on this universe a bit more, let me know if that's something you would like to see :)





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my wonderful best friend Sera :)  
> This is my first posted fic please be gentle with me lol  
> I know its kinda short, I plan on expounding on this universe a bit more, let me know if that's something you would like to see :)

      Walking down the streets of Targoviste after dark is unadvised on any night. But for those that are so inclined you would find navigation of the streets notably difficult. The near perpetual drizzle and cold wind whispering of the coming winter made recognizing any street signs as well as signs for inns or taverns near-impossible for those unfamiliar with the area. These conditions made it very easy to get turned around, and you might find yourself in the wrong part of town; wandering down decrepit streets, passing by run down shops, seeing the homeless huddling under whatever cover they can find. Any traveler that tried to seek a brief reprieve from the rain would duck into a semi-covered alleyway, and if they were particularly perceptive, would spot an entrance to an establishment. The sign by the door is not especially old, and as such the dark red writing was clearly visible against the dark wood, and reads the Vampire’s Lair.

      If one was to find themselves actually walking into the Vampire’s Lair, the first thing you would notice is the heat. As the most popular brothel Wallachia, temperature was hardly surprising. The air, warm and dry from dozens of bodies and the large fireplace by the bar, seemed to almost caress you and settle deep into your bones, such a stark difference to the miserable cold outside.

      Oil lamps lined every wall, hung from doorways, and rested on tabletops, each with a ruby red glass shade. The soft flames danced behind the shades, casting a sultry red glow across the spacious hall, and the warm, writhing bodies filling it. The light bled across the bar where patrons were being sweet-talked into spending more than they could afford, over the chairs and booths filled with people spending their days wages on cheaper pleasures. Dancers flitted teasingly from customer to customer, colorful ribbons wrapped around their mostly naked bodies, so enticing that if you watched too long you would find yourself being lead up the staircase to the private rooms as if answering a sirens call.

      If you looked across at the far wall, it would be hard to avoid spotting where sat the owner and Master of the Vampires Lair, Alucard Tepes. His high-backed chair was on a slightly raised dais, making it feel more like a throne. It's out of the way so patrons won't feel too uncomfortable, but gives him the perfect view to oversee the matters of his House.

      He looks the picture of regal elegance, one leg crossed over the other and head delicately resting on a loosely closed fist. He so starkly contrasted with this place of debauchery and sin and yet any less would have felt inappropriate. At his feet was possibly the most beautiful, and as such the most popular and most expensive prostitute in the whole establishment, if not all of Wallachia.

      Trevor Belmont, sought after for his charm and beauty, as well as his willingness to do just about anything with a client; provided of course, they compensate him appropriately. He rarely walks the floor - as Alucard’s personal courtesan he doesn’t have to - and only takes on new clients when Alucard is away for business, so when not upstairs he is often found sitting - as he is now - at Alucard’s feet. His head resting against Alucard’s thigh, with Alucard’s long fingers carding through his soft brown hair. Tonight he is adorned in a golden mesh sleeveless shift that grazes the top of his thighs, even when sitting down, and shimmers a rosy hue in the lamplight. Long golden ribbons weave around his thick thighs and muscled arms.

      The atmosphere was lively, laughter and music filling the air as people were willing to spend a little more coin to forget the worries of the day, much to the many prostitutes and entertainers enjoyment.

      A tall man was leading a young man of maybe 19 or 20 up the stairs to the rooms, shirtless and glistening in the dim light, his dark skin and golden armbands reflecting a red hue. The couple jumped aside as a mass of red hair and pale skin came tumbling down the stairs, a short haired woman with one bloody fist yelling after him. All noise ceased and the woman's words reverberated throughout the room.

      "Godbrand you fucking bastard!" Godbrand sat up and patrons gasped at the sight of his bloody face. His lips peeled back in a snarl, revealing missing and broken teeth, the blood mixing with that from his broken nose and dripping off his chin. His head had split from being thrown down the staircase, causing blood to soak and mat his crimson hair.

      The woman leapt from the stairs onto Godbrand before he could scurry away. With one good punch to the jaw he was left too stunned to struggle, and she drew a short, curved knife and held it to his throat. "Is this what you wanted to do to him? You're lucky this knife never touched his skin, or I would skin alive right here."

      "Sypha. What is this." Sypha's head jerked up at her name, and she scowled and opened her mouth to reply, when a young man appeared at the top of the stairs, face beaten and holding his weight on one leg. Sypha jerked her head in his direction.

      “This fucker did that to him.”

      Trevor sat up straight and rigged as a board, breathing shallow and nearly vibrating with fury. His hands were clenched tight, nails biting into where they had been on Alucard’s leg.

      Alucard glanced down at Trevor, and as discreetly as he could, tilted his head down slightly and whispered, "The bishop will arrive for you within the hour. Go prepare for him." Trevor looked up at him incredulously, but surprisingly didn’t argue, causing Alucard to let out a breath he had been holding. He had fully expected to fight, and maybe subtly threaten, him to get him to obey. Thank the heavens for small miracles. Trevor stood but didn't get far before he was pulled by the arm until soft lips and softer voice was grazing his ear. "After you're done with him, you’ll be mine for the rest of the night. And I might even give Sypha the night off as well.” Trevor struggled not to blush, nodded, and made his way upstairs. Alucard saw Trevor’s foot swing a little wide and heard Godbrand give a small grunt of pain, and couldn’t help a small smile.

      "Hector, come here. Isaac tend to him." As Isaac moved towards Hector, the boy he was leading reached out, but any protest he had died before reaching his lips with one glance at Alucard's stormy expression.

      With help from Isaac, Hector limped, head bowed, and presented himself to Alucard. Alucard beckoned him closer, having him step up on the platform. He was naked as the day he was born, with the exception of silver adornments along his arm and legs, the color bringing out the gleam of his cool blue eyes, which seemed very interested in Alucard’s boots. Alucard tutted and cupped hector's face, tilting his head up. A thumb wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, eyes scanned his face, analyzing the dark bruising blossoming around one eye down to the cheekbone, another sickly purple smudge on his opposite temple. "Now, tell me what that nasty mongrel did to you." Hector swallowed, struggling to keep his voice steady. "He pulled a knife on me, and I tried to run. He grabbed me by the foot and started hitting before I could do anything. I'm sorr-"

      "I paid for the whore," Godbrand interrupted. Sypha had hauled him up by the hair, holding his own blade to his neck, and forced him closer to Alucard. "I wasn't gonna let him leave without getting my money's worth-"

      "Shut up" Alucard snapped. "Did I not promise that the next mark you left on one of my boys I would return to you ten-fold?" Godbrand gulped. A flicker of genuine fear shone through the entitled rage in his eyes. "And it seems," Alucard continued, tilting Hector's chin with a finger, "that you did quite a bit of marking. Sypha." Sypha jerked to attention from where she was glaring disgusted at Godbrand. "Take him down the alley. Make sure learns his lesson." Alucard beckoned her closer, and in a faux-whisper, loud enough for Godbrand to hear, said "I want him knocked down a testicle or two. The rest I'll leave up to you, as long as he's still breathing when you leave him. What happens after that is not our problem." Sypha grinned darkly, a gleeful gleam in her eye as she hauled Godbrand up and shoved him out the side door, his screams and pleas falling on deaf ears. There was a sickening crunch and a cut off scream before the door shut.  
With that taken care of, alucard turned his attention to the boy in front of him, startled but not surprised to see him in tears.  
"Isaac, take Hector to his room. I'll send Sypha in with a med kit until the doctor can come examine him once she's done with her… business." Before Hector could be lead away, he blurted out, "Wait! I'm sorry Sir but… Mistress Camilla is supposed to call on me today and… h-how can I… with this and…" Alucard's lips turned down into an almost scowl.  
"I will take care of Lady Camilla, you just go rest until I say otherwise." Hector nodded, relief evident as he allowed Isaac to help him upstairs.

      Alucard steepled his hands, already dreading the conversation with the woman. She was going to be pissed beyond reason, and he still needs her on his side. For now. Perhaps he should have left Godbrand for her. Oh well. Sypha deserves a treat every now and then.

      Spectacle over, the noise level in the brothel steadily rose again, patrons once again becoming engrossed in the company they purchased.

      Sypha slipped back in the door, the blood soaking into her clothes and skin appearing almost black in the reddened light. She clutched a small bloody bag, and as she walked to Alucard, presented it to him.

      “Little Godbrand will no long be our problem.” She spoke lowly, and gently opened the bag, holding it so only Alucard would see. Inside, soaking in blood and fluids, was an almost perfectly cut dick and balls, with wiry, scarlet hair still attached.

      Alucard smiled, pleased, and gave Sypha a quick kiss on the cheek.

      “Thank you, my love. Why don’t you go get washed up and join Trevor. Put that in my office. I’ll check on Hector and join you as soon as I can.”

      After Sypha left, Alucard sat back in his chair and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
